There are several rubberized grip attachments in the firearms market that offer increased grip, by utilizing soft rubbers, finger grooves or large padded sleeves of soft rubbers. However, the majority of these conventional grip attachments are for improving the grip of the user's primary hand or firing hand, which includes the trigger finger.